


In an alternate universe!

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [21]
Category: Original Work, Poets of the Fall
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Domestic, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Polyamory, Slice of Life, What-If, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: A few drabbles on several what if-cases concerning my current favourite OCs





	1. What if Karlus never met the Eye Stealers?

In an alternate universe Karlus never came across the Eye Stealers. He didn’t know about their existence and he never accidentally crashed at a seemingly abandoned motel.

Instead, his car still had fuel in it. Still, it was less and Karlus cursed when his car made unhealthy noises. That job interview could be forgotten anyway. Eventually his car stranded in town, not near that eerie looking motel along the road.

 

Karlus managed to rent a small room at the local inn to stay overnight. The friendly villagers offered him some gasoline from their own vehicles so he could leave the following day.

As expected, Karlus didn’t get the job because he was too late. Frustrated he left but once inside his car he looked at his phone. Aimlessly he scrolled through his list of contacts. Some people he barely remembered why he even had them in his book.

 His scrolling ended on a particular name.

Hob.

 Karlus smirked. It had been ages since they talked. Life and all got in their way.

Once he called his old friend, he was told by a robotic voice that the number no longer existed. Karlus was slightly agitated about that, but he was persistent. He missed the other man and he’d do anything to find the man’s new phone number.


	2. What if Karlus never sealed the deal but didn't make it?

He couldn’t do it. This… It didn’t feel right.

 “Are you sure you’re just going to stop here? End it all?” the King of the Eye Stealers spat at Karlus.

“That’s right, hermano. I ain’t a criminal.”

With those the young man left the building. His steps were confident yet slow. Maybe _too_ slow. With both feet finally out of the stinky motel, a fresh air met Karlus’ tired face.

 

A dry shot cracked through the otherwise silent environment. Karlus coughed. Blood spatters flew on the ground. Another shot was fired.

The tall man sunk to his knees before the rest of his body crashed to the soil as well. A lifeless ragdoll bleeding out, unwillingly waiting for the vultures to devour it.

 

In this universe, Hob would never find out what happened to his college sweetheart.


	3. What if Karlus never sealed the deal but made it out alive?

Just in time, Karlus managed to get his in car. He raced away. He had to get away from those motels. Far, far away. Away from Miika and his gang of deadly Eye Stealers.

 “Shit, shit, shit,” he cursed as he took turns too sharp.

But Karlus made it out alive. He was one of the few humans to survive so many encounters with the Stealers. Soaked in sweat, Karlus ended up at a police quarter. With the right charms and conviction he managed the people there to forge a new identity. Karlus’ next step was getting a new haircut and hair colour. He replaced a part of his flamboyant wardrobe for a more generic look.

The man wasn’t sure if Miika’s men would hunt him down because he knew too much or not. But he could never be too sure. Karlus threw away his old phone. With his bags packed, he decided he’d drive out of this country.

 

Faith had it, that during his travels, he stumbled upon a peculiar looking house. It was odd in the way that it was painted entirely blue. Something screamed familiarity. Curious, Karlus rang the bell and was met with an even more familiar face.

 


	4. What if Hob never bought the Garage and the Blue House?

Hob stayed an average man, living in an average house with an average income to tend to his basic needs. It wasn’t the best life, in fact Hob felt like he was missing out on something, but it got him by.

 “That’s all you need,” he kept telling himself.

That became an annoying, little mantra in his head. But something deeper than that, crawled underneath his skin. It was like a small fire. But that fire quickly grew into something big.

 It reached the surface and that’s when Hob tried to get a job at the local garage. The owner was a bulky, grumpy old man. He didn’t treat the younger man that well but Hob was desperate doing something he actually liked. If his boss was an annoying asshole, then so be it.

 

Although he often had to run the small errands (the boss did not believe in Hob’s actual knowledge) it was better than the jobs he had done before.

After the old man died, Hob found out the old bastard left Hob the garage in his will. Out of pure happiness Hob decided to call his old college friend Karlus.

 

The universe was kind to them and once he reunited with Karlus, it felt like the good old college days again.


	5. What if they started to live together?

After college, Hob and Grace decided to live together. They both worked but most of their evenings were spend together. One night, Hob returned home later than usual. Once he got inside the apartment, he saw his partner with an old friend on the couch. It was Karlus.

He was crying. Something unusual for him. He was crying and soaked to the bone from the harsh weather outside.

 “He got kicked out of his home after the landlord found out about his sexuality,” Grace informed her boyfriend.

 “You can stay here as long as you like,” Hob immediately said without thinking twice.

 

Days became months and they didn’t find a proper home for Karlus. But they became used to a third roommate. Old memories were brought up. Tender, loveable nights were shared between the three of them under warm, shared blankets.

 That’s when Grace brought up the issue. “What if we let Karlus stay with us?”

“Forever?”

 “Forever.”

Hob thought about it. He already forgot how it was with just Grace and him.

 

And so Karlus became an official member in the household previously consisting of just two.

Hob and Grace and Karlus.

As it was always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw for polyamorous relationships <3  
> Oof I love their dynamics so much, I should write another oneshot about just that :')


	6. What if Hob proposed to Grace?

Instead of running away out of fear for having children, Hob recollected himself. He thought more than twice about his options and realized that Grace always appeared in the best options. So he stayed.

For her.

He apologized for his childish behaviour and even more tried to do show it in his actions. Grace was impressed and decided to give him a chance. And Hob took it. He told her that he wanted to grow old together, have the kids she wanted and that he’d be a proud father.

 

It was during a boat trip at the park’s lake, he had the guts to finally propose to her. He did so in a dramatic, even exaggerated manner. Before Grace could say yes, her would-be husband tumbled into the water, with the proposal ring and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sed moment when ur partner wants kids, but ur too afraid of all the responsiblities and all :')  
> But not here anymore!
> 
> And thus i implicitly told more about the Karlus/Hob timeline of ST :P  
> I can't let them go that easily TwT


End file.
